Инверсия
by Dannelyan
Summary: Чёрное и белое суть не одно и то же, но, тем не менее, могут переходить одно в другое, или - подменять друг друга. / OC в involving-е очень даже известны, но указать их прямо - означало разрушить задуманное восприятие текста.


Разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось, да и не было сил. Он просто сидел, забравшись с ногами в кресло у камина, слепо глядя в пламя и чувствуя, как почти разрывается от непереносимой боли и тоски сердце: прошло всего несколько часов, как «АГ» вернулась после битвы в Отделе Тайн, только чудом не потеряв никого из входящих в неё студентов, но… но погиб его наставник, поражённый заклятием ближайшей соратницы Лорда и упавший в Арку.

Он помнил, как рвался туда, за ним, а последний оставшийся в живых друг отца удерживал его, повторяя, что это смерть, что – оттуда не возвращаются. Он помнил, как преследовал запутанными коридорами убийцу наставника, как не смог даже применить к ней Круциатус – для этого нужна была ненависть, а он… испытывал только чудовищную боль. И уж точно он не смог бы никогда забыть этот голос в собственной голове, когда Лорд проник в его сущность, наверное, воспользовавшись той связью, о которой говорил директор.

— Эй! — он поднял голову в ответ на тихий оклик. — Директор зовёт. Сходить с тобой?

Покачав головой, он вылез из кресла и прошёл к выходу, попутно сжав на миг плечо друга. Верного друга, не побоявшегося пойти за ним, рискнуть своей жизнью…

Из подземелий, где располагалась гостиная их факультета, подниматься на седьмой этаж приходилось долго. Но он хорошо знал замок и сейчас нырял, не задумываясь, в тайные ходы, проходил сквозь гобелены, под которыми прятались в стенах внепространственные переходы – так что даже моргнул удивлённо, вдруг увидев в двух шагах от себя горгулью, защищающую вход в кабинет директора – не помнил он пути, который вёл бы сюда. Откашлявшись, произнёс:

— «Честь в крови»! — и шагнул на вращающуюся лестницу.

В директорских апартаментах, как всегда, были плотно закрыты окна и горел камин, озаряя тревожным светом тёмные полы и стены, сплошь уставленные высокими книжными шкафами с интереснейшими фолиантами по Тёмной магии, среди которых скрывались в запечатанных контейнерах истинные жемчужины: рукописи пятнадцатого, тринадцатого и даже девятого веков, переложения утерянных манускриптов и свитки на давно мёртвых языках, заботливо сохраняемые от влияния времени.

Сам директор сидел за широким столом морёного дуба, устремив взор на Скуофа, своего фамилиара – чёрного феникса. Увидев вошедшего, он поднялся из кресла и подошёл ближе.

— Как ты, мой юный друг? Держишься?

— Да, директор.

Тот молча кивнул и жестом предложил присесть, вернувшись на своё место.

— У тебя наверняка есть ко мне непростые вопросы.

Он почти усмехнулся про себя – «непростые». В точку.

— Да, директор. Я хотел спросить, как он… как он проник в мой разум, и…

— Ты же помнишь, я говорил тебе, что между вами есть связь?

— Да, но я не понимаю… пытаюсь, не могу увидеть способа.

— Признаюсь тебе честно: я не собирался раскрывать то, что сделал наш враг, ещё как минимум год, понадеявшись на защиту, которую дарили тебе покровительство наставника – всё-таки столь древний род! – и обучение окклюменции под руководством Северуса. Но, увы, ваша связь… работает по иным законам.

— Но по каким?

— Рад, что ты не утратил аналитического образа мышления даже сейчас. Повторюсь: я собирался начать твоё обучение не раньше, чем через год, но… — Директор пристально оглядел его и с участием предложил: — Ты очень утомлён. Мы можем отложить всё на завтра, даже на несколько дней.

— Нет! Я должен знать! Сейчас! — смутившись под пристальным взглядом, уже тише добавил: — Простите… Но оттягивать бессмысленно. Мне это всё равно не поможет.

Почти час спустя, вынырнув из Омута Памяти, он потрясённо свалился в кресло. Да, ему приходилось читать об этой магии – директор был хорошим учителем и не боялся доверять ему даже самое тайное, но… Но с трудом мог он поверить, что Лорд решился сделать такое! Ведь знал же, не мог не знать, к чему это приведёт! Непостижимо… Лорд что, не в своём уме?!

— Вот так. — Печально резюмировал директор. — Страшно жаль, что мой бывший ученик пошёл этим разрушительным путём… призывать «Силу Любви» – почти самоубийство, это сложнейший комплекс заклятий чудовищной мощи, и без постоянного контроля – смертелен даже для отринувшего тропы Тьмы. Но, увы, наша проблема не решится таким путём – у того, кто сейчас гордо именует себя «Лордом Света», действительно явная, необычайно редкая предрасположенность к Светлой магии, можно даже сказать – сродство.

В кабинете повисло тяжёлое молчание. Наконец, директор словно очнулся от размышлений и произнёс, пряча за строгостью беспокойство:

— Об остальном поговорим послезавтра – мне нужно уладить несколько важнейших дел именно теперь, когда Министерство, наконец, убедилось в нашей правоте. А ты… я понимаю, как это звучит сейчас, но постарайся отдохнуть. Силы тебе понадобятся – когда враг поймет, что нам известен его секрет, а он, скорее всего, уже понял – война перейдёт на совершенно новый уровень.

* * *

><p>Спускаясь в подземелья, он был уже почти спокоен. Разговор с директором Гриндельвальдом, как всегда, породил десятки новых вопросов, но и расставил уже известное по своим местам. Он сомневался, что сможет сейчас уснуть – слишком будоражили разум сокровенные тайны Лорда Света, и отдыхать – конечно, нужно и правильно, но – не время, не время! Не сейчас, когда этот монстр убивает дорогих ему людей!<p>

Он шёл тёмными коридорами тревожно дремлющего замка и знал, что должен и сможет стать – сильнее, умнее, находчивей. Если нужно – так пожертвует своей жизнью, но отомстит – за погибшего Люциуса, столько лет бывшего его наставником, за Северуса, вынужденного страдать, шпионя за Лордом, за убитых родителей и раненых друзей – он отомстит!

Отомстит всем, и первой в его списке станет «правая рука» злейшего врага – холодная и безжалостная Грейнджер, а следом за ней будет повержен и сам Лорд Света Поттер!

Он, Том Марволо Риддл, верил в это.


End file.
